Kagome's Third Year
by renee hex
Summary: Kagome is getting older and stronger, gaining more friends that she thought she would, but also finding a few enemies. As well as finding a few crushes along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome looked up at the pyramids, amazed at the size of them. Kagome smiled at Shippo, who said, "I doubt Grandma will let us go to the top."**

**Fred and George walked to either side of the younger twins, who were growing as a human would, though no one could figure out why. Shippo stood the same height as Ron, while Kagome was a few inches shorter. Shippo and Kagome stayed closer to Fred and George, learning from them as they also learned from the demons. Kagome missed her demonic family that lived in the Forbidden Forest, but wrote to them every week, while they replied. Ron wrote to Harry and Hermione, telling them about their trip.**

**As they traveled through Egypt with Bill as their guide, Kagome held onto George's hand while Shippo held onto Fred's hand. Ginny stuck by her mother, while Percy walked beside Bill, constantly asking questions, and Ron walked with the two twins. Molly wouldn't allow any of them to enter the Pyramids, since there were some curses that hadn't been broken yet in a few of the tunnels.**

**Once the summer was coming to an end the Weasley family headed back to London, to stay in Diagon Alley the night before heading to King's Cross Station. Kagome and Shippo went with Fred and George while Hermione and Ron went looking for Harry. After walking for several hours Kagome and Shippo hid in the shadows long enough for them to transform to their true forms, though they were the sizes of kittens. The two then rode on the elder twins' shoulders; Kagome on George and Shippo on Fred.**

**Once they finished getting their items for their year at Hogwarts, every one met back at the Leaky Cauldron. Kagome mewed a hello to Harry as she lay contently on George's shoulder. Harry smiled softly as he replied his own hello. That night Kagome wandered around quietly, as the others were finishing their packing. Kagome stopped when she saw Scabbers, Ron's rat, creeping around. Scabbers ran into Ron and Percy's room, so Kagome sat in her true form in the dark, waiting patiently.**

**Kagome suddenly heard a loud yelp from Ron before Percy yelled, "Scabbers! No!" Kagome watched as Scabbers ran out of the room, the door just barely open. Scabbers ran with his tail wrapped around a small stick, which Kagome quickly realized was either Ron or Percy's wand. Kagome quickly ran after the old rat, easily catching up and following Scabbers. Soon every one was following Scabbers, though he kept dodging them.**

**Kagome barely saw Crookshanks ahead of them, ready to pounce, Kagome smiled as much as she could in her animal form. Kagome yowled at the large Ginger Cat to pounce ahead of Scabbers. Though he didn't look happy, the large cat obliged and jumped, landing a foot from Scabbers, making the rat skid to a stop. Kagome quickly grabbed the wand in her mouth seconds before Scabbers took off in the other direction. Kagome handed the wand to Percy before walking over to Crookshanks and sitting in front of the large cat, though he was smaller than Kagome's true form.**

**Kagome looked Crookshanks in the eyes as she yowled softly her thanks. Crookshanks mewed his replied before walking over to Hermione, who picked him up. Soon every one was in bed, except Kagome sat at the window since she had already slept that week.**

**The next day every one rushed to get their trunks into the cars so they could hurry to the train station. At the station every one was saying good-bye to their family and hello to their friends, while trying to make sure every thing was on the train. Kagome placed Mushin, her Eagle Owl on the train with Hedwig ~Harry's owl~, and Hermes ~Percy's Owl~. Shippo hadn't gotten an owl yet.**

**While Kagome was in a compartment with Shippo, Fred, George, and Lee, she suddenly started to feel a dark presence as the lights went out. Kagome looked at Shippo, who was turning whiter by the second, "Shippo…"**

**Shippo looked at Kagome, as the others looked to where they thought she was, "Ka-Go-Me…" Shippo started to shake in his seat across from his twin, both sitting beside the window. Fred and George shared the seat with Shippo while Lee sat with Kagome.**

**Kagome quickly realized what was happening to the both of them, growling out softly, "I'm tired of losing parts of my soul." She then quickly placed a Miko Barrier around their compartment, concentrating completely on her task of protecting her friends, 'please let the others be okay.' She barely heard others around her in other compartments asking 'what's going on?'**

**After holding the barrier for a long time on her own, from such a large number of beings, Kagome felt one of the presences heading toward them in the hall, but stopped several feet away from the holy barrier. Once the beings began to leave Kagome dropped the barrier and began to fall forward as she fainted from loss of energy, only to be caught by Lee.**

**Kagome slowly woke as she lay on the seat with her head on Shippo's lap, "what… What Happened?"**

**Shippo stroked Kagome's hair as she use to do when he was her kit, "you used up quite a bit of energy protecting us from that creature. It was still cold in here, but by what I hear, not nearly as bad as the other compartments. Oh, here…" Shippo placed a small piece of chocolate in his twin's mouth, "a Professor stopped in and told me to give you a piece when you woke and to stop in his shared compartment to speak with him, he's at the last compartment."**

**Kagome slowly sat up as she slowly ate the chocolate, "thanks Shippo… The last I remember was falling."**

**Shippo nodded as George said, "yeah, Lee caught you. Prof. was surprised that none of us were affected by those things as much as any one else."**

**Fred nodded, "we didn't tell him that it was you that saved us." Kagome nodded as she ate another piece of chocolate.**

**Kagome stood slowly, "so he doesn't know that I only fainted from lost energy?" The others nodded. Kagome sighed softly, "Prof. Dumbledore will soon tell him what I am, so I might as well tell him now why I fainted." She began to walk out of the compartment, "I'll be right back." Kagome walked down the hall, careful not to move too quickly since she was still slightly weak.**

**Once at the end of the train Kagome knocked lightly on the door, soon the door opened to reveal Ron, "Kagome? What are you doing down here? What's wrong, you look as bad as Harry?"**

**Kagome smiled weakly, "I'll explain later. Is there a Prof. in here?" Ron nodded as he moved aside so she could walk in. "Professor?"**

**Lupin turned and looked straight at Kagome, "ah, glad you woke. How are you feeling?"**

**Kagome sat in the seat across from Lupin, next to Ginny, who was still shaking, "fine, I'm just a little tired right now." She cast a side glance at Neville, who was standing near the doorway.**

**Lupin nodded softly, "well, you can head back to your compartment, we'll be arriving soon." Kagome nodded before she left for her compartment, soon sitting between Shippo and Lee.**

**At Hogwarts Kagome walked toward the carriages with every one else, surprised at the creature that was pulling the carriage. Looking at Shippo, she saw that he could also see them. Kagome climbed into the carriage with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, while Shippo rode with Fred, George, and Prof. Lupin. Once the carriages stopped Kagome followed the others out.**

**The four head a snide voice saying, "you **_**fainted**_**, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually **_**fainted**_**?"**

**Draco blocked their path while Ron said, "shove off, Malfoy."**

"**Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Draco loudly, "did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

"**Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

**Kagome barely heard Draco say there was 'no problem' but she didn't hear anymore as she began to fall forward, not noticing it was toward Draco, Harry and Ron's biggest rival.**

**Draco quickly caught Kagome before any one else had a chance to move. Lupin walked over and easily picked Kagome up, though he appeared rather weak. Lupin had Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow, though Ron yelled, "if you hurt my niece when you caught her…" But stopped since he was in the presence of a Professor. As they walked away from each other, none realized the slight concern in Draco's eyes, though he quickly hid it so no Slytherin would see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around in the dark room, "huh… where… where am I?"**

**A female voice spoke from nearby, "you're in the hospital wing. How are you feeling deary?"**

**Kagome blinked silently before sitting up slowly as she stretched her arms, "not bad. I feel like I've slept a week… Um, how long have I been asleep for?"**

**Madame Pomfrey walked over and handed Kagome a glass of water, "only a few hours."**

**Kagome drank a little water, "what happened? Last I remember is walking off the train with the others, riding the carriages, then stopping at the steps because of Draco… Then, nothing."**

**Pomfrey nodded, "yes, that's what Prof. Lupin said. Also, he would like to speak with you when you're feeling up to it."**

**Kagome nodded and she pushed the covers down, "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks Madame Pomfrey."**

**Pomfrey shook her head quickly, "oh, no you don't. It's the middle of the night, he would be like all the other Porfessors, sleeping and getting rest for their classes. As should you."**

**Kagome looked at Pomfrey, "Ma'am, you know I only sleep about 3 times a month. I've slept enough this last week to last me a month. Please, may I at least go to my Common Room to relax?"**

**Pomfrey shook her head, "I'm sorry, but you, nor I, know the password. You'll have to wait until the morning to find a friend or speak with Prof. McGonagall." Kagome sighed as she gave in, laying back down as Pomfrey walked away.**

**Kagome lay in her bed as she thought, "I wonder who caught me. I barely remember falling forward toward some one… ah man, I think I fell toward… toward… Draco.' Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the window, 'did he actually catch me or let me hit the ground? I'm not sore any where, but I heal quickly so I probably wouldn't anymore.' Kagome sighed a she rolled away from the window she had been looking at.**

**In the morning Madame Pomfrey came over and checked on Kagome before allowing her to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Kagome thanked Pomfrey before rushing to the Great Hall, barely catching a glimpse of Ron as he and Harry walked into the Great Hall. Kagome walked in and almost ran over to her family, Hermione, and Harry, though they were sitting right inside the doors.**

**Shippo quickly hugged Kagome, "Kagome, you're okay! I was so worried."**

**Kagome hugged Shippo before sitting between him and Fred, "of course I'm okay. I just needed to finish resting. That short nap on the train just wasn't long enough for me." Kagome began filling her plate when she caught a glance at Harry's expression, "hey, Harry, what's the matter?"**

**Harry sighed before saying, "Malfoy."**

**Kagome tilted her head to the side before looking toward Draco who had just realized that she was now sitting with the others. Ron suddenly spoke, causing Kagome to jump and almost fall from her seat, "he didn't hurt you did he?"**

**Kagome looked at Ron curiously, "what do you mean?"**

**Fred murmured, "you must have fainted before you were caught."**

**Kagome nodded as George then said, "Malfoy was the one that caught you."**

**Kagome looked down at her plate to hide the light blush on her cheeks as she murmured softly, "did he? I'm surprised he didn't just drop me."**

**Hermione took that time to say, "he wouldn't have just dropped you…" Kagome looked up quickly at her friend, "Prof. Lupin was right behind us in the next carriage with Fred, George, and Lee." Kagome nodded softly.**

**Fred laughed softly as George said, "yeah, and I think Lee was jealous that he hadn't been the one to catch you again." Kagome quickly looked at the elder twins in surprise, a light blush showing on her cheeks. "On a more serious note…"**

"**What happened to you? We've never seen you this… tired before," Fred finished.**

**Kagome sighed softly, "I used too much energy trying to hold back those things. They were so strong… I'm only a kit, I'm not strong enough to hold so many back, even from that small compartment. I was so scared that they were going to kill us, so I held out until they started leaving, but I almost used too much energy." Kagome sighed softly as Shippo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "if I had tried to hold that barrier much longer I might've died from loss of energy."**

**Kagome looked down as she heard a collective gasp from around her, though Shippo said, "you know your limit, why do you keep trying to press it. We're only children, you can't do things like you use to in the past."**

**Kagome nodded, "I know, Shippo, but I was so scared. I don't want to lose any of you…" She had a single tear streak down her cheek before she wiped her face with the back of her hand, "don't worry, I won't be trying that again until I'm stronger."**

**Shippo growled softly, "no. I don't want to lose you either! I already did once and I'm not about to go through that again." Shippo didn't pay attention to the fact that he had spoken louder.**

**Kagome looked sharply at Shippo, "I didn't have a choice and you know that. Inuyasha did that without talking to any of us. If he had then I wouldn't have left and you know it."**

**Shippo sighed softly, "I know, but I don't want you doing anything to put yourself into danger. You were in a lot of danger back then, and I was terrified every time we got into a fight with others. I wasn't useful and you barely could control your own powers."**

**Kagome's eyes widen at Shippo's words, though she knew he was right it still hurt to hear them spoken. She barely narrowed her eyes as she said, "that's low, Shippo, and you have no right. You know Inuyasha use to say the same thing to me every chance we failed." Kagome's eyes began to water slightly but no tears fell. Shippo was about to reach out for Kagome but she flinched backward toward Fred, though she didn't pay attention to the fact that almost every one in hearing range was listening to their words.**

**Shippo pulled his hand back as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry, but you know it scares me when you try to do more than you should."**

**Kagome looked at Shippo, "I'm sorry I was putting my life on the line to save you guys, but I couldn't stop my instincts from taking over to protect my **_**family**_**."**

**Shippo quickly looked at Kagome, "I have them too and I fought mine so I didn't lose control."**

**Kagome murmured loudly, "are you saying that I lost control to…"**

**Shippo nodded once, "yeah, but you were trained after the adoption to control it by Sesshoumaru. He won't be happy that you lost control and in front of so many."**

**Kagome quickly stood, "I'm sorry that I haven't had my memories long enough to remember all of my training, unlike you, who has had several years to keep that training fresh." Kagome quickly left before any one could say more to her as a few tears streaked down her cheeks. 'Why did he say that? He knows it hurts to know how weak I was before transforming and that I'm having trouble with some of my memories.'**

**~Shippo sighed softly as Ron said, "wow, I've never seen you two fight before. What's going on?"**

"**She needed to hear that. I only hope it stops her from getting into more danger than she has been in. We use to fight some of the worst things imaginable. One was as bad as the one you call 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. This guy was pure evil and about killed us several times. Kagome was the main target because of what she could see, but she was wanted for more than just to be killed, while this guy just tried killing the rest of us as brutally as possible. He underestimated us, as well as two of his own, and he was soon destroyed by all of us combined. The wolves, fox, bats, dogs, fire, wind… all of us combined was too much for him to handle."**

**Hermione took that time to speak, "we need to get going, we've got Divination first." Every nodded and the group began their way out of the Great Hall, trying not to pay attention as Draco fake-fainted.**

**~Kagome sighed softly as she hid behind a pillar, waiting for the others to leave the Great Hall so she could go back in and get her schedule. She wiped the dried tears from her slightly red cheeks, seeing her friends and family leave the Great Hall, soon followed by the few that were left, but she never paid attention that Draco didn't leave. Kagome silently made her way back into the Great Hall and to where she had been sitting, which was right near the end of the table next to the door.**

**Kagome looked around the table, as well as underneath but couldn't find her schedule, "looking for something?"**

**Jumping as she quickly turned around, Kagome looked straight at Draco, who was holding a piece of paper, "my schedule…"**

**Draco nodded but quickly pulled the paper out of reach as Kagome went to grab it, "nope, not until you answer a few questions." Kagome's eyes widened slightly, but she knew she didn't have much choice so she nodded slowly. "Firstly, your brother spoke about losing you once before and if you had a choice…"**

**Kagome nodded as she sat down, "our other brother made me leave, in hopes of me having a better life… How wrong he was." 'How am I speaking so openly with Draco… He's so mean to Ron and Harry, but so different with me.'**

"**Okay, then what about that… Iguyasta? He's sounds like a real git." Draco sat across form Kagome at the next table over, her schedule still in his hand.**

**Kagome looked quickly at Draco, "his name is Inuyasha, he's my brother and yes, he was a git, but he changed for the better."**

"**Then what about the danger you were in and your memories?" Draco asked curiously.**

**Kagome sighed softly, "we… Shippo and mine's family that is, we use to be in a lot of danger…"**

**Draco nodded, "yeah, I heard him say something about a guy that was 'pure evil'"**

**Kagome nodded, "that he was, and he tried to take over the world." Kagome heard Draco mumble 'sounds like some one else that got defeated'. Kagome nodded softly, "this one was defeated as well by my family and friends. Well, not long after he was defeated something happened to make me lose my memories and I've only got them back our First Year. I'm still remember things from back then that if I hadn't lost my memories then I'd still know what I should."**

**Kagome sighed softly as she looked down at her hands in her lap, "please, don't make me tell any more… at least, not right now…" Kagome gasped softly when a piece of paper was suddenly placed in her vision.**

**Looking up as she took hold of the paper, "I wont, just like I didn't drop you." Kagome blushed lightly, "yeah, I heard that too."**

**Kagome sighed as she looked up at Draco, "can I ask you something?" Draco shrugged as though he didn't really care, but Kagome could sense the curiosity coming from him, "why are you so nice to me?" Draco looked straight into Kagome's eyes but before he could reply the doors opened and in walked 3 Slytherin girls. Draco quickly looked from them to Kagome, unsure of what to do or say. Kagome quickly thought and covered her face as she faked a few sobs before running form the Great Hall, having barely whispered, "you owe me an answer after this." Once out of the Great Hall Kagome looked at her schedule, 'Divination, Transfiguration, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures ~Wonder if I should be part of the class lesson instead of part of the class~ today… Tomorrow Herbology and History of Magic. Wednesday is Astornomy and Ancient Runes. Thursday I've got Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Friday I'm with the demons.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long awaited update for this story, but i ended up with writer's block for a while, I hope to be able to start writing again as I had been. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**~back to the story.~**

**Kagome saw the rest of the Gryffindor Third Years heading into their Transfiguration class, so she quickly joined them, knowing she could get the homework from Hermione later for Divination. Kagome took a quick glance and saw that Shippo sat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, so she went and sat on the other side of the room, still a little upset about what Shippo had said to her.**

**Kagome watched as McGonagall transformed from into her Animagi form back to her human form and asked what was wrong. Every one turned and looked at Harry, though it was Hermione that spoke, "Please, Professor, we've just had out first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and…"**

"**Ah, of course," said Prof. McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**

**Every one stared at her as Harry said, "me."**

"**I see," said McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes**

**Kagome sighed softly as she looked out the window, not paying attention to the conversation anymore, 'sounds like I didn't miss much after all. What a loud of junk, predicting that one of your students is going to die.' After receiving their homework and being released form class every one headed to lunch. Kagome walked in the midst of the class, not wanting to argue with Shippo any more today.**

**Kagome suddenly stopped and looked up the steps and saw a shadow move quickly from sight. Tilting her head to the side Kagome quickly ran up the steps trying to catch up with the figure, but by the time she reached the top of the steps the shadowy figure was gone. Kagome quietly sniffed the air but was confused when the scent ran to one of the paintings and disappeared. Kagome sighed softly before heading down to the Great Hall to eat lunch before heading down to Care of Magical Creatures.**

**Kagome sat near the door where she could watch every one that came through the door. She quickly looked down at her plate when Draco and his goons walked through the door. Kagome finished eating as quickly as she could, soon running back to the Gryffindor common room and grabbing her book for class. Kagome walked out of the portrait and stopped before looking at the other portraits, who were talking about random things. Shrugging softly Kagome quickly ran to Hagrid's hut, excited about the class.**

**Kagome ran over and joined the others, though she stood closer to the Slytherins, not realizing that Draco had moved so that he was also slightly closer to her. Hagrid had every one pull out their books and asked them to open their books.**

**Draco was the first to ask, "how?"**

**Kagome had stood near the front of the class with her book already open, knowing Shippo also had his open, while every one else had theirs bound by something. Kagome turned slightly and seen Draco glance at her with a slightly shocked expression.**

**Hagrid looked around, "hasn't any one been able to open their books?"**

**Kagome raised her hand, glancing and saw that Shippo didn't have a hand up, "I have, Professor."**

**Every one quickly looked at Kagome as though she didn't have her concealment spell on. She heard several murmuring 'how?' Kagome sighed as she glanced down at her book, which whimpered softly in her hold, "I… um… well…"**

**Hagrid walked over and looked at Kagome's book, "did you stroke the spine?"**

**Kagome looked up at Hagrid as she shook her head, "actually I showed it that I wasn't going to deal with its biting problem." Kagome looked back down at her book, "it tried to bite me on the ankle and I stepped on it, pulling the edges slightly until it quit trying to bite me." Kagome smiled softly as the book made odd noises in her hands, "it's been pretty nice since then… Well, to me anyway."**

**Hagrid looked at the other students, "well, that's a new one. Anyway, all ye've got tur do is stroke the spine." Every one mumbled softly as they began stroking their books' spines, which soon gave a noisy purr as it settle down. As the students opened their books Hagrid walked off to gather his animals that they would be studying today.**

"**Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Every one drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Beau'iful, aren' they? Why don' yeh come closer?"**

**Most looked around at each other, none wanting to get closer. Kagome sighed softly as she and Shippo walked to the fence with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hagrid told about how to approach a Hippogriff then asked if any one wanted to try. None moved, but soon Harry and Kagome spoke, saying they would. Hagrid smiled softly, telling both to carefully approach, not to blink too much.**

**Kagome stood beside Harry, both bowing toward the Hippogriff. Kagome thought, 'this is almost as bad as having to bow to Sesshoumaru in the past.'**

**When the Hippogriff didn't move Hagrid told the two to slowly back up, but before the two could move Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, slowly bowed toward the two students. Hagrid smiled, "good job yeh two. Yeh can touch him now. Pat his beak, go on."**

**Harry moved forward first, quickly followed by Kagome, though both moved slowly. Kagome murmured softly, "gorgeous." Harry began to stroke Buckbeak's neck and shoulder as Kagome reached forward, but Buckbeak quickly brought his head back in surprise at her scent. Kagome held still even as Hagrid told her and Harry to back away slowly. Frozen with nervousness, Kagome barely heard Harry backing away a few feet toward the class as Hagrid walked slowly forward.**

**All the students held their breath, except most of the Slytherins, gasping as Buckbeak suddenly moved forward. Hagrid yelled, "Buckbeak!"**

**Kagome laughed softly as Buckbeak nuzzled against her neck. "Thank you, Buckbeak," Kagome whispered.**

**Hagrid walked forward with Harry, having Harry fly on Buckbeak's back. Once Harry was back, Hagrid had every one pair off and see if they could greet a Hippogriff. Herm,ione and Ron, Harry and Shippo, and every other Gryffindor paired together, as well as Slytherins staying in their own pairs, until the last pair came up, resulting in Kagome pairing up with Draco.**

**Ron moaned out, "can't Kagome be paired with one of us?"**

**Hagrid shook his head, "no, we need ter keep the pairs even numbered."**

**Hermione also looked worriedly at her friend, "it'll be okay Ron, it's not like they have to hold hands or something…"**

**Hagrid rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, "actually, they do… in fact, all of you do. With so many in a group greeting the Hippogriffs, they need to know who is paired with who, so what better way than to hold hands." Hagrid blushed softly at his embarrassment, glad his beard was so thick to hide the light coloring.**

**Kagome sighed softly as she turned to her uncle, "Ron, I'll be fine. Not like he could really hurt me, remember? Anyway, you have to hold Hermione's hand." Kagome laughed softly when she saw Ron's eyes widen greatly before turning toward Draco.**

**Kagome held out her hand toward Draco, trying to look as unhappy as she could for her Uncle Ron's sake, but her eyes betrayed a little of her true emotion, which Shippo could easily see. Kagome didn't hold grudges against many just because others she were close to did, especially if that person hadn't wronged her. Draco looked unpleasant about holding Kagome's hand, but once he got a hold of it, he squeezed lightly, letting her know that he was alright with the idea. Soon every one was holding hands with their partners, some very reluctantly, some quite happily.**

**Hagrid soon paired the students with a Hippogriff each, having Kagome and Draco paired up with Buckbeak. Kagome smiled softly as they walked toward the large bird-like creature. Kagome bowed, though Draco was begrudgingly following her lead, glaring at the creature before him. Buckbeak looked at the two with a tilted head, soon bowing before quickly standing straight again. Kagome and Draco slowly walked forward but stopped when Buckbeak threw his head back in surprise at Draco's hostility toward a lot of things, and Kagome's pure nature that seemed to make every thing happy to be near her.**

**Kagome tried to use her energy to calm Buckbeak, but he was already too confused about why Draco was content with being near Kagome, but hostile toward every thing else. Draco suddenly spoke, "the great brute doesn't seem to like me." He squeezed Kagome's hand in surprise when Buckbeak clawed the ground underneath it, Kagome gasping in surprise at the sudden pressure on her hand, but not in pain.**

**Buckbeak suddenly reared back, his talons close to the younger students. Kagome yelped in surprise and slight fear of the larger beast. Draco quickly pushed Kagome out of the way as Buckbeak clawed at the two, hitting Draco's arm. Draco collapsed to the ground near Kagome, holding his arm, Hagrid rushed over to restrain the Hippogriff. Hagrid then picked Draco up, "Class is over for the day. Kagome, come along, please." He then began his way up toward the castle, quickly followed by Kagome.**

**Kagome followed behind Hagrid, barely listening to Draco complaining, knowing he was faking it for the sake of the other Slytherins. Once out of hearing range of the class, Draco stopped, only to glare at the sky as his arm was slightly in pair from the claw marks. Soon the three were up in the Hospital Wing, telling Madame Pomfrey what had happened.**

**Soon Dumbledore was there, wanting to speak with both students, away from each other. Draco saying that he pushed Kagome out of the way as the 'great brute' suddenly attacked. Kagome had been shown up to Dumbledore's office to wait for him. Kagome smiled up at Faux, who titled his head at her before chirping in happiness at the young girls energy. Kagome then glanced around at all the paintings of previous Headmasters, greeting each as they greeted her as well. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Dumbledore, followed by Professor Snape. "I hope you don't mind my inviting Prof. Snape to listen to our conversation?"**

**Kagome shook her head, "no, sir, that's alright. Draco is in his house after all."**

**Dumbledore smiled softly, nodding for the three to take a seat as he sat behind his desk. Kagome sat beside Snape, uncomfortable at first as she began telling what had happened. "Well, we had to hold hands as we greet the Hippogriffs, as Prof. Hagrid had instructed, since there were so many of us. We did as we were told and headed toward Buckbeak, bowing as we were told to do. Buckbeak bowed back at us, allowing us to come closer, but as we neared I think Buckbeak got spooked by something. He reared back, that's when Draco pushed me out of the way. Next thing I know, I could smell Draco's blood as he landed beside me. Hagrid pushed Buckbeak back before picking Draco up and going up to the Hospital Wing."**

**Dumbledore nodded, "so Buckbeak did attack first?" Kagome nodded before lowering her gaze toward her feet. "Then the fate of the Hippogriff is placed in the hands of the Ministry, out of my reach."**

**Kagome quickly looked up in sadness, "what, what will happen to Buckbeak, sir?"**

**Dumbledore shook his head slowly, "I do not know." Kagome sighed as she dropped her head once more, a single tear streaking down her cheek. "You may go."**

**Kagome nodded as she silently stood, walking out the door, barely hearing as Dumbledore said, "it would seem that some one has taken a liking to the young demoness."**

**Kagome stopped after hearing that comment, holding back a soft gasp as she listened carefully, slowly masking her aura to make it seem as though she had walked away. "Yes, it would, but I don't think he is the only one. Several young men have noticed her un-natural beauty," spoke Snape.**

**Dumbledore then spoke softly, "it will only be worse when she gets older." Kagome heard movement so she quickly ran, using her demon-speed to get away form the room quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat in Potions with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherins, preparing a Shrinking Potion. She quickly looked at the door seconds before it opened to reveal Draco, who had his arm covered in bandages and in a sling. Kagome blanched when Pansy Parkinson swooned over Draco, rolling her eyes when every one in Gryffindor knew he was faking the pain. Kagome looked up at Snape when he spoke, telling them to 'settle down'.

Draco then placed his cauldron on the same table as Harry, Ron, and Kagome, "sir, I'll be needing help cutting up my roots…"

Snape replied without looking at them, "Weasley, cut up his roots…"

Kagome knew Snape was talking about her uncle, but she quickly grabbed the roots and easily, yet quickly and precisely cut them up. Ron grumbled, "nothing's wrong with your arm, Malfoy." Kagome passed the cut roots back to Malfoy before starting on her own daisy roots.

Kagome had helped Draco throughout the whole class period, never once looking up at Harry and Ron as they kept glancing at her from across the table, nor did she listen to what was being said between the three. At the end of class, Snape tried Neville's potion on his toad, Trevor, taking 5 points because of Hermione's help.

Kagome walked out of class slowly, soon being in the back of the large group of students. Kagome suddenly bumped into some one, quickly jumping back as she looked up, "sorry…Sir?" Kagome looked up at Prof. Lupin, who seemed to have also been in deep thought.

Lupin looked down at Kagome and smiled softly, "Oh, young Weasley. Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall eating with the others?"

Kagome nodded, "yes, sir, I was just thinking and got distracted." Lupin nodded, "sorry again, sir, see you in class."

Kagome was about to walk away before she stopped and turned at Lupin's voice, the area being completely empty save for the two of them, "Kagome, you don't have a wand, do you?"

Kagome shook her head softly as her eyes softened, "no sir. None of the wands at Ollivander's would choose me, so I'm only in classes that don't need a wand." Lupin nodded as he walked away, thinking deeply again as he walked up the stairs. Kagome then walked into the Great Hall, heading straight for her family.

After eating Kagome fallowed the other Gryffindor 3rd years and headed for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, surprised that Lupin wasn't already there. Once Lupin had arrived he had every one put their books back in their bags and to follow him. After a short walk, the class made their way to the staffroom where they learned about Boggarts and how to deal with them. Most took their chance at going against the boggart, though Kagome and Shippo stood in the back near the door watching silently since she had no wand. The two watched as Prof. Snape was put into an odd dress, hat, and holding a hand bag, a mummy begin to unravel and fall face first; which made Kagome smile as she was reminded of Inuyasha, a banshee lose her voice, a rat chase his own tail before turning into a rattlesnake which changed into a single, bloody eyeball then to a severed hand that got trapped in a mouse trap.

Kagome watched worriedly as Ron went to face the boggart, which easily changed into a very large spider. After a short pause Ron bellowed, "_Riddikulus!_" causing the spider to lose its legs and flop around, making all the students laugh.

As Harry was about to face the boggart, Lupin quickly stood in the way and faced the boggart which transformed into a full moon. Kagome smirked as she easily realized why a full moon. Neville faced the boggart once more before it vanished and Lupin awarded most every one points, and a few extra points to the ones that had answered questions.

As time came and went, it soon became for Quidditch season. Kagome sat in the Gryffindor common room with the rest of her family and friends, no longer being mad at Shippo. Kagome laughed softly as she and Shippo were joking around with Lee. The group looked up as Harry walked in looking quite cold as he asked, "what's happened?"

Ron replied happily, "first Hogsmeade weekend, pointing at the notice on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Harry sat glumly in a nearby chair as Hermione spoke, "Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time. They're sure to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages…"

Kagome blocked out the rest of their conversation as Shippo suddenly said, "Kagome, we should visit Honeydukes."

Nodding with a gentle smile, "right, and I'm wanting to see the Shrieking Shack. I doubt it can be any scarier than Naraku or Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Shippo turned as they heard Ron yelling, "GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron tried pulling his bag away as Hermione's cat, Crookshanks clung harder to the cloth bag.

Hermione sqealed, "Ron, don't hurt him!"

As Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clung tight, and Scabbers came flying out of the top. "CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George lunged at both Scabbers and Crookshanks but missed. Kagome and Shippo lunged for the two animals, but held back on their speed so they wouldn't be faster than a normal human. In the end Scabbers had run under a chest of drawers with Crookshanks right behind, though the cat couldn't fit. Hermione grabbed her cat, while Ron grabbed his rat.

Kagome watched as Hermione and Ron yelled back and forth. Kagome chuckled softly as Shippo joked, "they're just like Sango and Miroku when we were younger."

Kagome was excited when their trip to Hogsmeade was quickly approaching, as well as Halloween. Kagome handed in her slip as did Shippo, both having their father's signature on the 2 pieces of paper.

On Halloween morning Kagome woke up and transformed into her kitten sized fox-form and ran down to the common room, where she jumped to George's shoulder, the others soon waking. The group quickly made their way down to breakfast, with Kagome becoming Mudblood, or Mud for short, as she stayed in her animal form so she could move around easier for a while.

As her family sat down, Mud jumped to the top of Shippo's head as several girls from their house, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw 'awed' at her odd coloring. Mud easily sat down as Shippo began eating, shifting when he would turn his head so she wouldn't fall. Shippo began laughing softly as Mud laid down and swiped at his fork, "alright, alright…"

Shippo tore off a piece of his toast and placed on the palm of his hand, which he placed in front of Mud. Sniffing the bread as most animals would, causing her family and friends to laugh, Mud then took the bread and happily ate it. After eating a couple more bits of bread and some bacon, Mud licked her paw as she glanced around. Seeing Draco sitting in his usual spot, surrounded by several Slytherin students that followed him.

Mud sat silently as she watched the pale haired boy, even when he looked at her. Listening as she heard one of the girls pouting, "with those dark colors that fox should be over here with us, not those losers."

Tilting her head slightly, Mud's eyes lit up as she got an idea. Gently jumping down to Shippo's shoulder, she yipped very softly, 'I'm going to move around and try to learn more about the Slytherins and hopefully find out why they hate Gryffindors so much.'

Shippo replied softly as he pretended to take a drink of orange juice, "alright, but be careful. I don't want you geting stuck some where."

Mud pawed at Shippo's ear softly before he reached into his pocket and pulled out her collar. Once she had her collar on, a silver colored cloth with a round tag with her animal-name, Mud jumping down and walking under the table, not paying attention as Ron quickly asked Shippo, "where's Mud going?"

"She's going exploring, probably trying to learn this place better than she already does."

Mud smirked as much as she could as she made her way closer to the Slytherin table, stopping as some one walked passed. Mud looked up and saw Harry walking over to join their friends and her family. Easily slipping un-noticed by any, Mud ran across the isle and under the Slytherin table. Mud easily dodged feet as she slipped out on the other side, walking near the wall as she looked at each student.

Mud spotted the student she had been looking for and sat down a couple feet behind him. She watched as Draco suddenly began looking around before turning and looking behind him. Draco jumped slightly when he saw Mud in her black fox-form with her white tipped tail and tan tipped ears, though she was the size of Kirara. A few other students turned to see what Draco was looking at, the girls gasping in surprise. Mud heard the girl that had spoke earlier speak again, "wow, she must know that she belongs with this house."

Draco scoffed as he turned back to the table, "yeah right."

A second girl turned in her seat and reached down toward Mud, who quickly jumped backward and growled softly, "hey, you cut that out. If you're going to be over here, you better learn to respect us." Kagome glared at the girl before turning her head away, towards the Head table, causing the girl to huff loudly, "well, I never!"

Draco turned his head to glance at the girl before looking down at Mud, "well, perhaps she will be useful in this house." Mud stretched lightly as she stood walking slowly closer to Draco, but before he moved a second girl quickly picked her up.

Mud's golden-brown eyes with flecks of emerald and blue widened from surprise as she was lifted by the scruff of her neck. Mud narrowed her eyes as she was held up face to face with a younger Slytherin girl, "ugly if you ask me. Just look at her eyes. She's probably not even a real fox."

Mud swiped at the girl's hand as she reached up to poke her in her furry chest, but didn't hit but air as the girl flinched back her hand. Mud bared her fangs at the girl as she readied her claws for another attack if the girl tried anything. Draco reached a hand out with his palm up, "hand her over before you get hurt." The girl glared at Mud before placing her on Draco's hand. Mud sat on Draco's hand easily, looking curiously at him before she was placed on the bench seat beside him.

Mud tilted her head slightly as Crabbe looked down at her, holding out a piece of bacon. Mud sniffed the bacon, doing as Sesshoumaru had taught her, always check any food for the scent of poison. Once she was sure there wasn't anything there besides the normal flavoring and such, Mud took the bacon and happily ate it. Glancing up, Mud smirked as she saw the hidden smiles on Crabbe and Goyle. 'They're so easily amused.'

As breakfast neared an end, Draco lifted Mud and looked at her name-tag, "Mudblood." 'How odd… She must be a Slytherin, no other house will say that word.'

Once every one was done eating, the students that were aloud to go to Hogsmeade were allowed to leave. Mud walked along with the Slytherins, glancing back at Ron, Hermione, Shippo, Fred, George, Seamus, and a few younger students. As Mud had glanced backward as they started going down a small hill, she didn't see the small rock in front of her until her small paw had hit it. Landing on the ground with a startled yelp, Mud closed her eyes as she hit the ground and went rolling.

Draco stopped for a split second as he saw the odd colored fox start rolling head over heels down hill toward a small pond. Not bothering to yell at some one else to catch her, Draco took off running down the hill as quick as he could, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and a couple others as they saw what Draco was doing. Draco quickly dove to the ground and grabbed for Mud's tail. Mud yelped slightly in surprise as she stopped with her nose an inch from the water's edge.

Glancing to her side, Mud watched as Crabbe and Goyle stopped, just barely from falling into the water as the two collided. The two fell backward from surprise before looking and asking if Draco were alright. Draco sat back on his legs as he lifted Mud by her tail. Mud swung back and forth until she was able to wrap her four legs around Draco's arm, in 'thanks' for stopping her before hitting the cold water.

Draco stared down at Mud, as did the others that had been with his group and other Houses. A Gryffindor chuckled as he spoke, "looks like you found a girlfriend, Draco, but I didn't know you went for small and furry."

Draco sneered at Seamus, who didn't know that the fox was actually Kagome, "mind your own business, Gryffindor." None paid attention as Hermione and Shippo held Ron back from running forward to snatch his niece from Draco's arm. Draco then began walking towards Hogsmeade, away from the others, even his own so called friends.

After walking several feet and nearing the Shrieking Shack before he sat on a rock. "Would you release me…" Before he could finish his sentence, Mud released herself from Draco's arm and landing skillfully on her own feet as she looked up toward Draco. "Can you understand me?"

Mud tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked up at Draco, 'he's so nice when he's not around my family, or his friends.'

Draco reached a hand out and placed it on Mud's head as he gently stroked her fur, "why do you stick around me? The others only stay nearby because my family has a lot of power and influence… I'm sure even an animal like you must have a reason." Mud shook her head slightly as she jumped to Draco's lap and curled up with the tip of her tail barely covering her nose.

After several minutes, Mud lifted her head and glanced around as she sensed an animal nearby, though not one she knew from the Forbidden Forest. Kagome hisses before jumping to the ground and taking off toward the scent, though it was toward the Shrieking Shack.

Draco stood as he spoke softly, "huh, Mudblood, come back!" 'Where is she going? Mudblood looked so fierce, even for her small size.' "Oh well, she can probably take care of herself anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

Mud ran as close as she dared to the Shrieking Shack, but stopped as the scent disappeared. Tilting her head slightly, and after searching the grounds for a while longer, Mud headed back to Hogsmeade to join the others. Standing in the shadows, Mud transformed back to her human-form.

Kagome walked silently out of the shadows as though she had always been standing their. After shopping around for a while, Kagome soon found her family and Lee about to leave Hogsmeade, crossing over a large chunk of ice. Running over, Kagome smiled happily as she almost reached her family, but yelped in surprise as she stepped on some ice and started slipping. As she fell, Kagome began sliding toward her family, "look out!"

Kagome covered her eyes as she slid on her back at a fast pace toward her family and Lee, who had barely jumped back in time to avoid the young female. Shippo was first to run after his twin, quickly followed by Fred, George, and Lee. The four guys watched as Kagome slid toward a small group of Slytherins, which also included Malfoy and his two goons.

Shippo yelled out, "Kagome, try to stop or you'll hit some one you don't want to!"

Kagome uncovered her eyes as she looked ahead of her, "look out! Malfoy, move!"

Draco turned curiously as he heard Kagome's voice, "huh, what's…" Draco's eyes widened slightly as he jumped back, as did each of the ones that were with him.

Kagome suddenly hit a lump in the ice and began twirling in a circle as she headed for the lake once more. "Some one stop this ride, I'm ready to get off!" Kagome suddenly felt two pair of hands grab both or her hands, slowing her and she soon stopped. Looking back, Kagome saw Lee holding onto her right hand while Draco held her left wrist.

Smiling nervously as both guys released her arms, Kagome turned as she sat up, looking at the two, "thanks… I hope I'm not destined to end up in that lake…" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as Lee glanced a glare at Draco.

Draco suddenly stood, quickly walking off as Kagome's family caught up. Shippo dropped to the ground next to Kagome and wrapped his arms securely around her shoulders, "Kagome, are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Kagome wrapped an arm around Shippo's waist, "yes, Shippo, I'm fine. Lee and Draco stopped me."

Shippo soon helped Kagome to stand as Fred spoke, "perhaps you should repay Lee…"

"…like you repaid Malfoy," George finished.

Kagome blushed lightly as she stared at her twin uncles, as Lee asked, "what are you two talking about? Why would Kagome thank Draco?"

Putting her pointer fingers together as she looked down, Kagome replied, "well, Draco saved me earlier from falling in the lake. While I was… walking down the hill I tripped over a rock and began rolling down the hill toward the lake and he stopped me…"

Lee nodded as he tried to hide his jealousy, "I'm just glad you alright."

Kaagome blushed as she nodded, "thanks…"

Fred and George glanced at each other with identical hidden smirks. Shippo sighed softly, "can we go back to the castle to get something warm to drink… I'm freezing."

Kagome began laughing as she placed an arm on Shippo's shoulder, "alright, come on then."

The group soon headed back to Hogwarts to get something to drink that would warm them up, excited about the Halloween Feast that would be that night.

Once back at the castle, Kagome smiled as she joked with her family and friends about the items they had bought from the different stores. Kagome even showed that she had bought a few items from the different stores. Kagome glanced around several feet from the castle, having a feeling of some one watching her, and her friends. Tilting her head slightly, Kagome caught a glimpse of some one moving out of sight, behind a tree.

Kagome silently handed her bag to Shippo as she whispered, "I'll be right back. I've got to go look at something real quick…" Shippo nodded softly as Kagome slipped silently to the back of the group as every one was too occupied with talking to notice her absence. Once her family and friends were inside and out of sight, Kagome quickly turned and ran for the tree she had looked at just a couple minutes before. Running around to the other side, Kagome came face to face with Draco, "are you watching me?"

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the tree, "why would I be watching you? I've got better things on my mind right now…"

Kagome sighed softly as she saw a soft smirk on his expression, "oh, and what could you be thinking about? Who to torment next?" Draco turned his head slightly, so he wouldn't be looking straight at Kagome, "I told you of how I use to be in a lot of danger, I protected my family and friends back then from being tormented from something worse than just name-calling… I will protect my family now from anything I can, and that includes name-calling…"

Draco looked toward Kagome with a slight smirk, which quickly put Kagome on edge, "I have an offer then for you… You agree and I'll, although I would rather not, be nicer to your family…"

Kagome sighed softly as she sat down, "what could I possibly do for you that would actually get you to be a little nicer to some one?"

Draco pulled his hands out of his pocket as he walked over and knelt down in front of Kagome, who lifted her head slightly to look into his eyes, "all you have to do is be my girlfriend…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she placed her hands behind her to keep her upright from the surprise of the offer. "Huh? Wait a minute… I don't get it, you really seem to hate Weasleys, but you… want me… to be your…" Kagome froze slightly as she was too surprised to say the last word in her sentence.

Draco smirked as he finished Kagome's sentence, "my girlfriend. Exactly what I'm saying, and yes, I don't exactly like Weasleys, but that I learned from my father, and if I remember correctly, you weren't born a Weasley."

Kagome nodded to confirm what he thought, "I wasn't, so how do you know I wasn't born to a couple of muggles?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't, thus why while you're my girlfriend we'll learn more about each other… Deal?"

Kagome looked down toward her lap for a few seconds before lifting her head, "you promise to be nicer to my family and my friends?" Draco sighed softly as he nodded, holding out a hand toward Kagome. Kagome thought a moment longer before she placed her hand in his, "alright, if it means my family and friends won't be messed with as often."

Draco smiled softly as he stood, pulling Kagome to her feet, "good… Also, this will be between **just** the two of us."

Kagome nodded softly in agreement, "of course, who knows what either of our family and friends would think… though I wouldn't be surprised if my older brother figures it out."

Draco tilted his head, "older brother? How many do you have?"

Kagome smiled gently as Draco leaned back against the tree, "there's my twin of course, Shippo, then we've got our older sister Sango and our brothers Kohaku, Miroku; though he's only our brother-in-law, then there was Inuyasha, but he died a few years back protecting his family, and our eldest brother is Sesshoumaru, who actually adopted all of us so many years ago. I was also adopted by my other brother Kouga and his wife, Ayame." Kagome sighed softly as she thought about her first family, as well as her second family, both being of blood to her, though very little anymore.

Draco shook his head lightly, "I thought it was bad being an only child."

Kagome shook her head in disagreement, "oh no, I couldn't ask for a better group to call my family, even the Weasleys have been great to me. They save me… from my birth family that is…"

Draco tilted his head slightly, "your birth family, so you have more siblings than just your adopted one… Wait, did the Weasley that adopted you also adopt your other siblings?"

Kagome laughed softly as she shook her head, wrapping her arms around the front of her, "oh no, of course not. Shippo was the only other adopted by Charlie, that's our dad now. Okay, to clear it up for you, I was born to one family that wasn't the nicest group of people, except my mother that is, she wasn't as bad as the rest. I was with them until just before I turned 11, that's when I first met Charlie and Uncle Bill. Charlie adopted me on my 11th birthday and a month later he adopted Shippo, which is also the day that I started getting my memories back."

Kagome sighed softly as she took a deep breath, listening as Draco began thinking about what he had just been told. "You really do have a big family." Kagome nodded in agreement as Draco spoke once more, "perhaps if this relationship works, you'll actually meet my family, but hopefully not."

Kagome looked curiously at Draco, "you don't sound like you really care for your family too much…"

Draco shook his head, "oh, I care for my family as much as I need to."

Kagome sighed softly as she looked up toward the castle, "I hate to cut our chat short, but if we don't want to raise suspicion I better get back to my family." Draco nodded in understanding as Kagome gave him a gentle smile, "thanks for saving me from sliding into the lake…"

Draco smirked, "well, I couldn't let my future girlfriend at the time end up looking like a drowned animal and freezing before I got the chance to ask her out, now could I?"

Kagome sighed softly as she shook her head, "no, I suppose not." Kagome then took off running toward the castle to warm up.

Later that night Kagome was walking up with the rest of her friends and family, heading toward the Gryffindor common room. Glancing ahead as she stood next to Fred, George, and Shippo, Kagome gasped as she looked at the clawed painting the Fat Lady once occupied. Kagome felt Shippo take hold of her hand in fear. Kagome watched as Dumbledore showed up and soon every one was told to go to the Great Hall so the Professors could search the castle.

Kagome sat on her make-shift bed, glancing around at the other sleeping students, including Shippo, who had his head on one of her legs as she ran her fingers through his hair. 'Can't we ever get away from being attacked by some one with too much power?' Looking toward the door she saw Dumbledore speaking with Snape, hearing them as they ignored her.

After several hours, Kagome saw that the sun was slowly rising outside. Looking down Kagome saw that Shippo was just beginning to dream and by the expression she was seeing in his aura it wasn't a pleasant one. Kagome tried to use her energy to calm Shippo but it was no use since she was no longer able to use her Miko energy.

Shippo suddenly began yelling softly in his sleep, "Kagome, watch out, he'll kill you! No, Kirara, Sango, look out for the miasma!" Kagome began shaking Shippo's shoulder as his voice began to wake several others. "Miroku, look out for the poison insects! Their hidden in the Miasma!"

Kagome glanced around as she continued to shake Shippo's shoulder, "Shippo, come on, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Shippo whimpered out, "Rin! Sesshoumaru, Naraku took Rin!" Kagome held back a whine as she realized that Shippo was dreaming about the final battle against Naraku. "Kagome!! Inuyasha, he took Kagome and Rin!"

Kagome looked up as her friends and family rushed over, as Ron asked, "what's going on? What's wrong with Shippo?"

Kagome looked sadly at her uncles, "he won't wake up. I've been trying, but he just won't wake. He's having a remembering nightmare and can't get out… He's too afraid…"

Fred quickly reached down and roughly shook his nephew, trying to pull him from the dream, but to no avail. Kagome looked sadly down at Shippo, who was the same size as herself now and not the small kit she once was able to carry in her arms.

Percy suddenly showed up, "what's going on? Who's yelling?"

Kagome looked sadly up at Percy, "Shippo won't wake up…" Percy tried shaking Shippo's shoulder but it caused him to begin to whine in fear. Kagome bit back a growl as she shoved Percy away from Shippo, realizing where he was in his memories. Kagome looked up at Fred and George, "please, I need to get him to Sesshoumaru…"

George nodded as Fred easily picked Shippo up and the small group took off running toward the castle entrance, only to find it still locked. Kagome growled softly, "we need to get to Sesshoumaru before he remembers more."

Lee asked softly, "what's going on? What's he dreaming about that so horrid that he can't get out of it?"

Kagome looked sadly at Lee, feeling pain in her heart as she was unable to help her twin, "he's dreaming about our past. One of our worst memories… for the both of us…" Kagome looked back toward the door as she saw that it wasn't going to be opened any time soon that day, 'I've got to do something before that dream takes over and starts changing for the worse.'

Having a sudden idea, Kagome looked quickly at Shippo suddenly realizing why he wouldn't wake as she saw a familiar aura hovering in her twin's aura, "Fred, follow me, I've got an idea!" Running as fast as her twin uncles could go, as well as Lee, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Kagome led the way to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, "in there…"

Ron moaned softly, "can't we go anywhere else?"

Kagome whimpered softly as Shippo whined, "Kagome… Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru… please, don't leave me here… Kouga… Hakkaku!"

Ron sighed as he pushed open the door and held it for the others, glancing back outside to make sure none had followed them up. Fred laid Shippo on the hard floor, where Kagome knelt next to the young demon, "I really hope this works." Kagome looked up toward the others, "you might want to step back, I'm not sure what'll happen."

Once the others had taken a couple steps back, Kagome released her charm that hid her demon features so she could use all of her strength. Kagome glanced up at her family nervously before placing her forehead to Shippo's. "Shippo, can you hear me? You aren't alone, nor will you ever be alone. It's time to wake-up, and I'm going to take your pain…"

Kagome suddenly brought her head back, a dark purple wisp of magic linking the two together. Kagome held up her right clawed hand, allowing her poison to fill her claws. Kagome glanced once more at her family and friends, "once I cut this link, pull Shippo away from me and wake him up… quickly, don't hesitate for a second."

She watched as her family and friends nodded nervously as she looked back at Shippo, speaking the last of what she had already begun to say, "wake up Shippo as I take your pain… all of your pain!"

Kagome barely heard Hermione as she gasped, Kagome quickly swiped her poison filled claw through the wisp of magic, cutting the thread between them. Fred and George quickly rushed forward and grabbed Shippo, pulling him to his feet as he slowly opened his eyes. Fred placed his arm around Shippo's waist to hold him up so he wouldn't fall.

Shippo's eyes shot open as he barely saw Kagome try to dig her claws into the ground. Shippo yelled out, "Kagome! No, what did you do?!"

Lee spoke as he saw through the corner of his eyes as Hermione take a step back toward the door, "she said something about taking your pain."

Kagome suddenly looked toward them as her eyes began to bleed, causing the group to gasp in surprise. Shippo whined out, "no, Kagome, don't lose control!" Shippo quickly turned around to face the others, "run, get out of here and try to clear the halls… find Dumbledore or some one! I'll try to hold her back as long as I can… "

The others saw as Shippo released his charm and knew he wouldn't leave them a chance to argue, so they ran from the bathroom and split up. Half of the group ran to the left, while the other half ran right. Kagome stared at Shippo with rage filled eyes, "Kagome… come on, snap out of it… I'd do to you what you use to do to Inuyasha but that wouldn't be right…"

Kagome began growling softly as she shifted her footing, a smirk appearing as she stared at Shippo, waiting to see what he would do. Shippo shifted a foot behind him, soon turning around as he quickly ran from the bathroom with Kagome hot on his heels. As Shippo ran for the stairs he glanced back, only to see Kagome slowly gaining on him with red eyes.

As Shippo reached the winding stairs, he jumped as many steps as he thought humanly possible, while trying not to fall. Reaching the last step, Shippo tripped on his on foot as he tried to place his feet so he could turn the corner easier. Rolling on the ground, Shippo hit the wall but barely dodged as Kagome jumped, trying to land on her twin in her rage. Shippo stood on his hands and feet as he looked toward Kagome, seeing her slowly transforming into her true form.

Shippo's eyes widened as he murmured, "oh no, Kagome…"

Kagome began growling as her fangs elongated, her eyes becoming sharper as she watched Shippo take off running once more through the building as he headed for the front door passed a lot of the students in the halls. Kagome easily kept up with Shippo, while he kept pushing himself to stay at human limitations. Kagome ignored the others around her as she ran just as fast as Shippo, trying to enjoy the hunt as much as she could.

Barely getting the front doors open, Shippo dodged Kagome's claws. The young pair of twins' family and friends saw them run from the castle and began chasing them as each yelled for Kagome to stop and gain control of herself, though none could catch her attention; each now also wearing their robes for a bit of warmth. Kagome easily slipped through the double doors as she chased Shippo toward the cold lake.

Kagome smirked as Shippo stopped at the edge of the lake and turned with fear in his eyes, "Kagome, please, stop before you hurt some one. Do you really want every one to see you this way?!"

Growling softly Kagome watched as Shippo's eyes began darting around to try to find a way past her and into the woods, but none were visible to his young, untrained eyes. Kagome stood straight as she began to slowly walk forward, listening to every thing around as she heard others calling to her.

Shippo watched as Kagome moved forward like a predator stalking its prey. "Kagome, please… I know I held back a lot of pain, but please…"

Kagome growled as she was about to lunge forward but was stopped by two others. Glancing to her left and right, Kagome saw Fred and George. Lee and the others glanced around, but didn't see any other watching. Kagome easily twisted her body, throwing Fred and George to the opposite sides they were holding, both landing on the crisp dry grass.

While Kagome had been distracted, Shippo had ran from his spot near the water toward a tree. Kagome looked back toward where Shippo had been and snarled viciously, not expecting some one to harshly kick her in the back. Kagome turned just in time to see who had kicked her seconds before falling into the ice cold water.

Standing a foot behind where Kagome had just been was now Shippo, who looked sadly toward Kagome as she came sputtering to the top of the water. Kagome shook her head as her eyes cleared of the last bit of red. Most ran to the edge of the water, each asking if Kagome were alright.

Kagome suddenly sneezed as she crawled from the water, shaking slightly of all the water she could, "so cold…"

Fred and George quickly removed their robes and threw them around Kagome's shoulders to try to get her to warm up. Kagome's teeth chattered loudly as she shook uncontrollably. Shippo whimpered softly, "I'm sorry Kagome, but it was the only thing I could think of to get you to gain control."

Kagome nodded as she nuzzled into the thick robes as Harry and Ron also placed theirs on her as well, "it-tit-tits o-ka-ka-ka-ka-kay…"

Shippo watched as Kagome was led back to the castle by Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Lee suddenly grabbed Shippo's wrist and dragged him toward the castle, "come on, you aren't going to be sulking out here in the cold. We don't need two of you sick at the same time." Shippo nodded softly as he was led into the castle by his elder friend.

Kagome sat curled up on a large chair with three thick blankets on her, mostly thanks to Ron, Percy, and Hermione. She smiled softly at Fred, George, Shippo, and Harry as they had taken the other 6 blankets and hid them from the first three. Looking toward the fire, Kagome shivered softly as she murmured, "I wonder how Sesshoumaru will punish me…"


	6. Chapter 6

In the end Kagome had been punished, but it was merely that she would be unable to go to Hogsmeade their second trip and that she were unable to play with the demon children for a month. Kagome was now sitting in the stands during a Quidditch match, but growled softly as she saw Harry falling off his broom and all the Dementors that had been swarming around him.

After the match was canceled, Kagome followed Ron, Hermione, and Shippo as they ran for the Hospital Wing to check on Harry. After a quick visit, Kagome joined her friends as they headed to their Common Room.

Kagome ran down the stairs to join Fred and George outside in the snow, but halfway there Kagome stopped as she spotted Draco peek around a corner. Glancing at her friends and family, Kagome quickly stopped and ran toward where she had seen Draco. Rounding the corner, Kagome began looking around but couldn't see her 'boyfriend' any where. Sniffing softly, Kagome easily followed Draco's scent down the hall and into a deserted classroom.

Kagome silently shut the door behind her as she glanced around, 'his scent leads in here…' Looking ahead of her, Kagome realized the classroom she was in belonged to a Professor that she didn't have.

Draco walked from a nearby shadow with a smirk on his features, "so, who's following who now?"

Kagome spun around as she took a step backward into a table, "Draco… I saw you…"

Draco nodded, "yeah, just as I have seen you." Kagome tilted her head slightly as she leaned against the table, "what happened to make you so mad at your twin that you would attack him, and be able to throw your uncles like they were rag-dolls?"

Kagome lowered her head slightly allowing her bangs to shield her eyes, "you saw that?"

Draco nodded, "how could I not when you almost ran me over?"

Kagome looked up at Draco with widened eyes, "oh no, I'm so sorry…" Kagome brought her arms up to wrap around her body, "I was in such a rage that I didn't know what I was doing… I could've hurt so many… Why didn't Sesshoumaru discipline me more than he has?"

Draco walked over and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "what made you so mad, and who's Sesshomaku?"

Kagome allowed her bangs to cover her eyes once more as she replied, "I was trying to help Shippo… He wouldn't wake up from a nightmare, so the only way I could think to help him was to take his pain, but I didn't expect him to have been holding so much pain from our past. As for Sesshoumaru, he's my eldest brother…"

Draco nodded as he looked curiously at his newest girlfriend, "you would go through so much for your twin, wouldn't you?"

Kagome nodded as she looked up at Draco, who stood a few inches taller than her, "yeah, I would."

Draco surprised Kagome by wrapping his arms around her shoulders, as she soon placed her arms around his back laying her head down on his shoulder. Neither knowing that 2 had just spotted them in the same room alone by only using a map as they showed a 3rd. After a few minutes Draco left the classroom first to head to Hogsmeade, as Kagome headed the opposite direction to head to her older twin uncles.

As the weather warmed up, Kagome and Shippo joined Hermione in the animal forms to visit Hagrid after his hearing for Buckbeak, only to find out that the Hippogriff had been sentenced to death. Kagome whimpered softly as she lay curled up in Ron's arms, while Shippo curled around Ron's neck.

That night Kagome sat curled up in front of the fireplace listening to the fire crackling nearby, but barely moved as she heard Ron talking in his sleep. Shaking her head softly, Kagome stretched before she placed her tail over her nose as she soon after heard some one walking from the boys dormitory. Fallowing several feet behind, Kagome wondered what Harry was doing out of bed. As Harry stopped in a seemingly random hallway, Kagome stood around a corner as she watched as Harry kept jumping slightly as he looked repeatedly at a piece of parchment.

Kagome sniffed softly as she tilted her head, watching as Harry whispered softly, allowing his wand light to extinguish. 'Scabbers? I haven't seen him around in a while, glad he's still alive.' Kagome looked back toward Harry and about jumped when she saw that he was now face to face with Severus. Kagome silently moved closer, using the shadows to keep hidden as Lupin showed. Listening carefully, Kagome silently followed as Harry followed Lupin to his classroom.

Kagome listened carefully in surprise, 'so, Sirius is after Harry after all. Well, he'll get a surprise when he's got to face me to get to my uncle's best friend.' Kagome smirked as much as a fox could before disappearing into the shadows as Harry walked from the classroom. Before Kagome could take too many steps a voice stopped her, "Kagome, I know you're there. Might I ask what you are also doing out this late?"

Kagome silently transformed from her true form to her humanoid form before walking from the shadows, "Prof. Lupin… I'm sorry, but I was only curious as to what Harry was doing. I didn't know… I didn't know he was in danger."

Lupin nodded in understanding, "alright, well, you better hurry up if you want to catch Harry before he get's back to the Fat Lady portrait."

Kagome nodded with a gentle smile before running out of the classroom and transforming into her kitten sized form. She easily caught up with Harry, though she stayed in the shadows so he didn't know that Kagome had been following him through the castle.

Kagome rode on Ron's shoulder while Shippo rode on Harry's shoulder, both in their kitten forms. The five were heading down to visit with Hagrid and see Buckbeak for one last time. As the five left the school and looked down toward the large stones and saw Draco and his two goons. Kagome sighed softly as she lowered her head to look toward the ground, 'what's he doing here?'

Draco turned as the five walked toward them, "ah, come to see the show?"

Hermione walked faster as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco, who's eyes had widened in surprise. "You foul, low some, evil little cockroach!"

Harry spoke quickly, "Hermione, no."

Ron shook his head lightly, "he's not worth it."

Hermione sighed softly as she slowly lowered her wand, soon hearing as Draco and his goons begin laughing softly. Hermione glanced back at Kagome, Shippo, Ron, and Harry before turning back and slapping Draco. Kagome looked up as she heard the familiar sound of a palm hitting a cheek. Jumping to the ground, Kagome stood silently as she watched as Draco whimpered softly before running back toward the castle.

Hermione spoke softly, "that felt good."

Ron spoke, "not good, brilliant."

Kagome sat down as she lowered her head as the other four headed down toward Hagrid's hut. Sniffing softly, Kagome tilted her head and glanced around but after shaking her head slightly Kagome ran to easily catch up with her friends. As the others ran inside, Kagome stayed out with Buckbeak, curled up on his back with tears sticking in her fur.

Looking up toward the castle, Kagome saw Dumbledore, the Minister, and the Executioner walking down toward them. Before Kagome could move she saw a rock fly in through the window, soon followed by a second. Tilting her head slightly, Kagome looked toward the large pumpkins curiously. Kagome rolled over and landed on her four paws and out of sight of the three walking down the hill.

Kagome watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Shippo ran from the back door and to the far side of the large pumpkins, Ron carrying Scabbers. Kagome watched from beside Buckbeak as her friends and family ran back up the hill. Hearing a crunch of leaves behind her, Kagome turned only to jump back and hiss as she saw Harry and Hermione walking out of the woods toward her and Buckbeak.

Hermion gasped softly, "huh, Mud, were you here the whole time?"

Kagome nodded as she watched the two carefully as Harry spoke, "Kagome, you aren't going crazy…" Kagome jumped onto Buckbeak's back and watched the two carefully.

Harry walked over with his head bowed until Buckbeak bowed his head in return. Harry untied Buckbeak and began trying to coax him into the trees, with Hermione's help as she carried some dead ferrets. Kagome rode on Buckbeak's back as they headed toward the woods to hide as the occupants of the house exited. Kagome looked back as the door opened as Dumbledore was talking to the Minister. The small group walked into the woods just as every one turned.

Kagome jumped to Hermione's shoulder and sniffed her neck softly, making her giggle. Once she was satisfied, Kagome sat on Hermione's shoulder carefully. Hermione then whispered, "Mud, you better go catch up with us before Shippo realizes your gone and comes looking for you." Kagome nodded before she nuzzled Kagome's neck, then jumped down and ran along the edge of the trees until she was out of sight of Hagrid's hut before she ran up the hill toward her family and friends. Kagome had stopped for a few minutes to watch as Harry and Hermione led Buckbeak further into the woods, away from Hagrid's hut and toward a safer place. She then saw as the Executioner cut into a large pumpkin.

Kagome reached sight of her friends in time to see a large dog dragging her Uncle Ron, Scabbers, and Shippo, the later barely holding onto Ron's shoulder shirt. Kagome gasped with wide eyes, as much as a small fox could. Harry and Hermione ran after Ron and Shippo as quick as possible, but were stopped by the tree. Kagome ran forward as she tried to reach the entrance into the tree, but was hit away like a fly by a thin branch.

Landing on all four, Kagome skidded across the ground as Hermione screamed from a branch of the tree as she was swung around, soon yelling, 'Harry' as she grabbed hold of him. Kagome dodged different branches as she made her way toward the tree's base. Kagome barely saw that Hermione and Ron were gone from sight.

Just as Kagome dodge a moving tree limb she hit by a second limb into a third and toward the ground only to begin rolling into the base of the tree, landing where Hermione and Harry had. Hermione knelt down beside Kagome, placing a hand on her furry back, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Harry joined Hermione on his knees, "come, we need to hurry." Hermione nodded as she gently lift Kagome, who become unconscious as she was battered around by the tree. Harry led the way further through the tunnel and up into a ruined building.

Hermione asked softly, "we're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?"

The two ran up the nearest stairs as they listened to Ron's wailings, and into the first room. Harry was first to speak, glancing at his friends, seeing Shippo huddled behind his uncle, "Ron… Shippo…"

"You're okay," Hermione spoke relieved.

Harry asked worriedly, "the dog, where is it?"

Ron whimpered, "it's a trap, he's the dog. He's an Animagis!" Harry and Hermione looked toward where Ron was pointing.

Kagome slowly woke as Hermione shifted in surprise as they saw a man standing behind the door instead of a dog. The guy with black hair was easily recognized as the escaped criminal, Sirius Black. Hermione shifted to stand in front of Harry, "if you want to kill Harry, you'll have to go through us."

Sirius spoke, "no, only one shall die tonight."

Harry moved Hermione and Kagome out of his way as he rushed forward, "then it will be you!" Harry easily pushed Sirius to the ground and pulled out his wand to the older guy's throat.

Sirius began laughing as he spoke once more, "are you going to kill me, Harry?"

The small group jumped as the door was shoved open and in ran Lupin, "Expeliamus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand, he then moved from pinning Sirius to standing with his friends once more. "Well, well, Sirius, looking rather raged aren't we? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

Sirius smirks, "well you would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Lupin lowered his wand with a gentle smile, helping Sirius to his feet. Sirius murmured, "I've found him, he's here… Let's kill him."

Hermione took a step forward after handing Kagome to Ron, "no, I trusted you! All this time you've been his friend." Hermione looked toward her friends as she pointed at Lupin, "he's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Since Prof. Snape's essay."

"Well, well, well… Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met…"

Sirius suddenly spoke, "enough talk, come on, let's kill him!" Lupin spoke 'wait' but Sirius quickly replied, "I've done my waiting! 12 years of it… in Azkaban!"

"Very well, kill him," Lupin spoke as he handed Sirius his wand, "just wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why…"

Harry suddenly spoke, "I know why. You betrayed my parents… You're the reason their dead."

Lupin spoke quickly, "no, Harry, it wasn't him… Some body did betray your parents, but it was some body who until quite recently I believed to be dead."

Harry quickly asked, "who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius replied, "and he's in this room. Come out, come out Peter, come out and play!"

Kagome began growling from Ron's shoulder, worry filled her as she listened to the man speaking. Kagome yipped very softly after jumping from Ron's shoulder, "Shippo, stay with Ron. He's going to need you to watch over him. Since he can't protect himself right now." Shippo whimpered softly as he nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as Kagome had taught him as a child 500 years in the past.

Kagome watched Sirius carefully but his movements worried her as he seemed to keep looking toward them. As he stepped closer, Kagome jumped from the bed, transforming to a larger size. As Kirara could, Kagome went from the size of a kit to the size of a large dog, her sharp teeth bared at Sirius as he quickly backed away in surprise.

At that moment Snape rushed in, using a spell to removed the wand Sirius was holding. "Oh, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped it would be I that caught you…" Lupin murmured 'Severus', but Snape cut off his sentence, "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now, here's the proof."

Kagome stopped paying attention after hearing that Snape wasn't correct, soon shrinking back to her kitten form and standing at Ron's feet. Watching as Snape pointed his wand at Sirius' neck, the three speaking harshly to each other. Kagome never took her eyes off the three, 'they seem to really know each other, but Snape really doesn't seem to like either of them.' Kagome almost jumped when Harry used Hermione's wand against Snape.

Harry began asking about Peter, Lupin telling about him being their friend in school. Harry spoke, saying that Sirius had killed Peter, but Lupin quickly defended Sirius, saying that Peter wasn't dead, since Harry had seen him on the Maruader's Map. Kagome growled as viciously as a small kit could as Sirius pointed toward Ron, Scabbers, Shippo, and her.

Kagome watched as Ron kept shifting Scabbers in his hands, trying to defend the rat. Sirius spoke, telling of the rat missing a toe, saying that all that was left of Peter was a single toe. Sirius then walked over and reached for Scabbers, only to pull back his hand as Kagome readied her claws and swiped at his dirt covered hand.

Harry spoke gently, "Ron, Mud, let him have it…"

Ron spoke, trying to get Sirius to be nice to Scabbers, though the older guy held the rat by the scruff. Kagome watched as Sirius placed Scabbers on the top of a piano, though it was missing the lid. Scabbers took off running as Lupin and Sirius threw spells at the tiny creature.

As Kagome watched Scabbers running wild, she saw that his eyes were full of fear, more than a normal rat would hold. Scabbers ran for a hole near the door but wasn't quick enough to get away as he transformed into a very round guy that had a slight resemblance to a rat. Kagome bit back a surprised yelp as her friends stood silently in surprise. Kagome silently jumped from Ron's shoulder to the bed, standing with Shippo behind her.

Kagome watched as the large guy known as Peter graveled toward Harry, but was yelled at by Sirius, who was joined by Lupin.

Harry stood in the doorway of the large room as the three older guys spoke, though Peter was mostly graveling for his life. Peter held his arms up in defense as Lupin and Sirius held their wands pointed at the frightened man. Harry spoke, stopping the two from killing Peter, saying to take him to the castle so they could clear Sirius' name.

Once decided, Harry helped Ron to his feet, while Lupin kept a wand pointed at Peter. Sirius walked over and helped Harry carry Ron out of the room. Shippo walked in front, leading the way through the tunnel. Sirius spoke calming, saying he was sorry for biting Ron, who kept whining about the attack. Kagome walked in the back so she could help keep an eye on Peter.

Shippo sat on a large tree branch as he watched the group exit the tree, watching as Harry soon joined Sirius as they began speaking together. Kagome soon joined Shippo on his branch, a foot from their uncle, but further from the tree itself.

Kagome and Shippo watched carefully as Peter crawled toward Ron and Hermione, "wasn't I a good pet? You wouldn't let them give me to the Dementors? I was your rat." Peter then looked toward Hermione, "sweet girl, clever girl…" Lupin began to pull Peter away as he turned his head toward Kagome and Shippo, "children… twins… cute furry twins… I was a good friend, you wouldn't let them take me, will you… please tell them I was a good pet…"

Kagome growled viciously as she stood to protect her family and friends, her fur standing on end as she stared at Peter. Shippo soon jumped to stand closer to Ron and Hermione, staring at Peter as he bared his fangs.

Lupin quickly grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him away from the children, but as he held his wand pointed toward the plump man, Hermione yelled out, "Harry!" As every one looked toward Hermione, she pointed toward the full moon in the sky.

Sirius ran forward and took hold of Lupin, "Remus, my old friend, have you taken potion tonight? You know the man you truly are Remus, this heart is where you truly live, this heart here!"

Kagome and Shippo watched in horror as their teacher transformed into a powerful werewolf. The two demon twins quickly transformed to their larger forms, the size of Sirius in his dog form.

The two demon twins stood between the werewolf and their friends once he threw Sirius from his body. Kagome growled, "Shippo, protect them, I'm going to check on Sirius." Shippo nodded as Kagome bounded past the larger canine to find Sirius, neither paying attention as Snape exited the tree and joined the human children.

Shippo bared his fangs at the werewolf, but wasn't quick enough as Lupin swiped his claws at the fox demon. Shippo was hit backward into Snape, knocking the small group to the ground. Shippo crawled off of Snape and the children, but before he could move much further Lupin was attacked.

Sirius jumped up and hit the werewolf Lupin away from the children and Snape, quickly followed by Kagome in her larger form as she too attacked. The two canine kept attacking as they moved the werewolf further from their family and friends.

Sirius was thrown to the ground with a loud yelp as Kagome jumped on Lupin's back, biting at his shoulder. Lupin grabbed Kagome's leg and threw her to the ground, a paw holding her down as she tried to fight him. Sirius quickly grabbed hold of Lupin's arm and tried pulling him off Kagome and away from the children. Lupin swatted Sirius away before chasing after him as quick as either could run. Kagome watched wide eyed as Harry took off after the two canines, soon jumping to her paws and chasing after the three.

As Harry paused for a split second, Kagome ran forward to attack Lupin once more, only to be hit by a small rock. Kagome stopped and looked back at Harry, who blushed slightly from embarrassment at hitting her on accident. Kagome shook her head lightly as she turned back toward the werewolf that was now coming toward her and Harry. Kagome quickly turned so she was facing Lupin completely, baring her fangs as she growled viciously.

Kagome never stopped growling even as she heard a human-like howl in the distance. Tilting her head slight as the werewolf ran off, Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered who was still in the woods. Racing off with all the speed she could, Kagome followed Lupin as he raced after her two friends.

Watching as her friends hid behind a tree, Kagome attacked as Lupin began sniffing around for Harry and Hermione. As she tried to fight off her teacher, he clawed her right arm badly as he grabbed her and threw her into a tree. Kagome landed roughly on the ground and watched through hazy eyes as Lupin walked around quietly, leaving her sight. Kagome bared her fangs as she saw Harry and Hermione walking toward her as quietly as possible once they saw Lupin walk away.

Kagome began growling as she stood on three legs, holding up her injured leg as she moved to stand between her two friends and the werewolf. Hermione moved closer to Harry as they turned their heads so they wouldn't see the attack. The three friends watched with wide eyes as Buckbeak quickly came from no where and attacked Lupin with all his might, chasing the werewolf away from them. Kagome watched as Dementors flew above them toward the stream nearby, soon watching as Harry and Hermione ran off.

Kagome tiredly turned back to her humanoid form as she dropped to the ground, holding her injured arm as he throbbed softly in pain. Looking up toward Buckbeak, Kagome spoke softly, "thanks Buckbeak, I really appreciate you saving us."

Buckbeak chirped softly as he lowered his head down to Kagome, gently nuzzling her cheek as he soon laid beside her. Kagome cut off her left sleeve and wrapped her right arm where it was still bleeding. After a few minutes, Harry and Hermione came running back over to her.

Hermione asked as she knelt down, "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome nodded as her friend suddenly hugged her, "I was so scared…"

Kagome patted Hermione with her left hand, "it's okay now, Lupin isn't going to be coming back this way for a while." Hermione nodded as she stood, soon helping Kagome to her feet. Kagome removed her wrappings from her right arm and handed them to Hermione before she transformed to her small true form.

Hermione knelt down once more to rewrap Kagome's front right leg before picking her up. Harry helped Hermione climb onto Buckbeak's back, soon handing her Kagome before he also climbed up.

Buckbeak then took off flying toward the school, heading for a high tower. Hermione and Harry easily climbed from Buckbeak's back, leaving Kagome curled up safely in his feathers as they went to free Sirius from his captive cell. The small group easily flew from the tower and toward the ground with a smiling Sirius with them.

Once on the ground, every one climbed from Buckbeak's back, except Kagome, who stayed curled up at the base of his neck. Sirius spoke, "I'll be forever grateful for this. To both of you."

Harry spoke softly, "I want to go with you."

"One day perhaps," Sirius replied, but Kagome couldn't understand the rest as he spoke softly.

Kagome shook her head lightly to clear her head as she kept watch over her two friends. She watched as Sirius soon climbed onto Buckbeak's back once more as he looked toward Hermione, "you really are the brightest witch of your age." Hermione smiled in thanks as he then looked down toward Kagome, "who's this? I remember seeing it and another in the Shrieking Shack, then the two were gone and larger ones like them were helping defend you against Remus…"

Harry replied as he walked forward, "this is Mud and…" Kagome looked down at Harry and yipped softly, "sorry, her name is actually Mudblood, but we just call her Mud, and the other is her brother, Kasai."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Mudblood, why would you name your pet…"

Hermione quickly shook her head, "please, we didn't name her, she named herself and she doesn't like being called a pet. Mud is so much more than a common pet."

Sirius nodded softly, "from the cut on her leg, I can see that she is also the one that helped protect you." Kagome looked up toward Sirius as she nodded softly, soon sitting up as Hermione walked closer. Before Kagome could jump, Sirius gently picked her up and held her down to Hermione, "take care, all of you."

The three watched as Buckbeak took off running, soon flying into the sky with their new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**exam results…leaving Hogwarts… first part of the summer**

The 2 friends eyes widened as they heard the chiming of the clock, "Come on, we've got to get back!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they took off running for the Hospital Wing.

The three saw Dumbledore closing the large doors as Harry spoke, "he's free, we did it."

"Done what?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing smile before he disappeared down some stairs.

Harry and Hermione rushed into the room watching as they saw themselves vanish from sight. Ron and Shippo lay in beds beside each other, both with wide eyes. "How are you there, you were just there?"

Hermione smiled, "what's he talking about?"

Harry chuckled softly, "honestly Ron, how can some one be in two places as once."

Kagome patted Hermione's arm softly, making her jump before walking over and placing her on the bed beside Shippo. Shippo curled up on his side, making Kagome feel safe as soon fell asleep.

Once every one was fully healed they left the Hospital Wing and headed for the dorm room. Kagome followed her friends but stopped just before entering through the portrait and looked backward, down the stairs. Shaking her head lightly, Kagome rushed past the portrait before it could close.

After a while, every one soon had their exams, each being happy when they were over. As most were getting ready to leave for home, Kagome and Shippo snuck away and headed outside to Hagrid's hut to say goodbye to their family for the summer. Once done, the two easily finished gathering their things and headed for the train. Once on the train, Kagome and Shippo joined Fred, George, and Lee in a compartment.

After a few hours, Kagome got up once she saw that her family and Lee were asleep, and exited the small room. Walking around for a while, Kagome made her way to the bathroom and once sure that it was clear of any other, she pulled out a small scroll and tossed it into the air. After a quick transformation into her kitten form, Mud caught the scroll easily and made her way out of the bathroom. Glancing around, Mud made her way down the corridor, easily avoiding any that walked around. Sniffing softly, Mud stopped at a single door and clawed it softly, only enough to make noise. After a second the door was opened by Crabbe, "go away… huh, there's no one out here…"

Mud raised an eyebrow as she easily slipped past the goon and jumped onto Draco's lap, startling him as he had been staring out the window. Draco looked down at Mud, "huh, you? What you got there Mudblood?" Draco gently took the scroll, glaring at any that seemed as though they were about to look over his shoulder. Reading silently to himself, _Draco, I'm sorry we didn't spend much time together, but I had to take care of my family. As you saw, my uncle was hurt badly and my brother didn't fair much better,_ Draco raised an eyebrow, 'yeah, I noticed also that you were hurt too.' Reading more, Draco smiled gently, _please forgive me, I hope next year we can spend more time together. Also, thanks again for catching me. Later, KW._

Draco leaned his head against the window as Mud curled up on his lap, the two soon falling asleep in the quiet room. Beside Draco sat Goyle, with Crabbe across from him and Pansy beside Crabbed. Pansy glared at Mud through most of the trip, glad when Draco fell asleep. Pansy silently picked Mud up by her scruff and carried her from the room.

Mud instantly woke up to find her muzzle covered by a small string so she couldn't make enough noise to wake the others. Looking around, Mud saw Pansy staring at her from above. Looking around, Mud realized she was in an open trunk, "you won't be getting between Draco and I any more. I'm sending you some where that you won't find your way back to Hogwarts or this train… or Draco." Mud watched as Pansy smirked, slamming the trunk lid closed, leaving Mud in the dark.


	8. Thanks

**I'd like to take this time to thank every one for their reviews  
I really appreciated every one of them and I'm even  
more happy to hear that people enjoy reading my Fanfics.**

**Please, keep reviewing and letting me know what you think, and send me your ideas if you come up with something.  
The demon rage was another's idea ~if you would like to have your name posted for credit send me a pm~**

**Voting is done and the results are thus:**

**Pairings = Kagome/Draco  
Flirting = Lee Jordan and others, wizards and demons**

**Kagome will be joining the TriWizard Cup**

**Thanks for the votes.**

**Have fun reading and enjoying all the fanfics.**

**Also, this story will continue in:**

_**Kagome's Fourth Year**_


End file.
